


Polyp

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin





	Polyp

My new Doctor.

I hear you talking softly. I hear your voice above the rest and it makes me feel so safe.

I am still very small and cannot quite believe what I know to be the future.

And I cannot yet let you know. 

It is all so different now. The shoe doesn't fit in quite the same way, but it feels so very right.

You see, what you don’t know is that I am more like you than you know.

I am made from her. I will look like her. Act like her. Same memories. Everything.

But for one difference. 

I will not bond with Gallifrey. I will not set myself loyal to the Time Lords. No. I am like you. A product of Gallifrey with a little humanity added in.

The Bad Wolf left her mark and I pledge my allegiance to her and to you and to your blood. To both your bloods.

I will bond with you and your offspring and their offspring and so on. 

For all the centuries that I can see.

I know this to be true as I see all that is, all that was and all that could be.

And I cannot yet let you know. 

My secret lies within my unshattered plasmic shell and I wait with patience and excitement for my role to begin.

A new universe. A new species. A new me.

All the same and yet all so very different.


End file.
